


A Mother's Discipline

by indigo_inks



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Mother/Son Incest, Size Difference, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: Leia tells Ben to control himself - and gives him a very special reward once he's done as he's told.





	A Mother's Discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).

“Control yourself.” Leia’s voice was emphatic but calm.

Ben groaned, and the duracrete walls of their Hanna City condominium groaned along with him as they threatened to buckle inwards. The contents of the cupboards were rattling; they would be flying about the room were the doors not securely latched. Every electrical device within five meters sparked and shorted – though no fires started, thankfully, as they’d long ago rid their home of anything readily flammable.

“Control yourself,” she repeated.

Ben’s reddened, tear-streaked face stared sightlessly up at her. At 14 years old, the son was already bigger than the mother, and taller. He outweighed her, and he was undoubtedly stronger. He was also much, _much _stronger in the Force than she, but for now her powers were sufficient to hold him in check…

…either that, or some part of him still _allowed _her this control over him. Either way, the red-hot conflagration of his inchoate rage was finally passing. The universe around them settled, slowly but surely, and became still and calm.

“Good boy,” Leia said.

Drained, Ben fell to his knees. He slumped, hunched over. He sniffled. She’d been using the Force to freeze him – no longer.

“Stand up.” Her voice never wavered; she must be his bulwark.

He swiped his face with the back of one hand and rose. Ah, her beloved boy! He’d begun having his growth spurt, so this meant her eyes were level to his chest. Now he loomed over her and put his arms out. He wanted her to hold him.

“Wait.”

Leia placed a hand on Ben’s chest, forestalling his forward motion. He wasn’t focused on her, and she needed him to focus. Ben inhaled. Exhaled. Concentrated. Good. Really, he ought to have grown out of these tantrums. Well, if one could even call Ben’s unchecked outbursts of negative emotion that, downgrading them to a child’s temper tantrums like one might downplay Grade 9 plasma storm and refer to it as just another spot of bad weather.

Leia allowed her hand to drift downward, the pads of her fingers sticking slightly to the clammy, sweat damp skin above his sternum, then lower, toward heaving rise and fall of belly. He was _choosing_ not to move now, quivering with anticipation as her hand drifted lower still, for what was concealed by those loose, drawstring pants—

She wrapped her fingers around her son’s cock, warm and thick and half-risen before she’d even touched it. A reward for both of them. Ben moaned and closed the remaining distance between them, engulfing her in a big, awkward, long-limbed embrace. She continued stroking him all the while, soft, thin skin of the shaft with its branching network of veins, fingernails flicking at the foreskin, teasing, exploring the slit and the glans beneath as he hardened fully and she began to pump up and down with her fist in earnest.

“Mom,” Ben moaned, twisting and trembling; he would lose his footing and collapse back onto the floor were he not holding onto her. “_Mom_…oooh, I’m gonna _come_…”

“It’s alright; you can come if you want,” Leia whispered as she felt the spurt and the spill of his semen between her fingers. She sighed, sharing his relief. “There you go…my good boy…my sweet, sweet Ben…”

It was becoming more and more difficult for Ben to control himself, even in spite of the promise of cathartic reward. Leia had thought it’d get easier with time, but it wasn’t, and she didn’t know how much longer this discipline would work.

Regardless, she would continue it for as long as it did. He was her son; he deserved nothing less from his mother.


End file.
